Savy enters Roger Rabbit's world
by Heartsissopure
Summary: A girl named Savy is in the museum to see Roger Rabbit art. But she sees that she enters the toon world and she will have friends to get her home. (Smart guy x OC)
1. Savy enters the world

In a museum of Roger Rabbit and the Toons from 1988, there was an 18 year old girl named Savannah and her parents arrived at the museum.

"Here we are Savy." Tony said.

"Now Savy, this is your first time to see the old toon gallery. We're happy to see the old Roger Rabbit movie and they don't just have drawings but they have vehicles and statues of the movie characters. Did you have your handkerchief and phone and charger?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes I do mom." Savannah said.

"Good make sure you don't lose it." Alyssa said.

"Let's get to the reception desk." Tony said.

Savannah and her parents went to the reception desk. But Savy looked at her mother.

"Mom can I explore the museum?" Savannah asked.

"Oh alright Savy. Just make sure you're quiet in the gallery and don't make a ruckus and don't cause the visitors any trouble." Alyssa said.

"I promise." Savannah said as she went upstairs.

Savannah saw some amazing Roger Rabbit scene artwork from the movie and some fake gags in the exhibit. She seen statues of Roger Rabbit and the other cast characters. She looked at the Toon patrol weasels.

"Those weasels look so cool. Wish they are real so I could meet them." Savannah said to herself.

Savannah continued on and she came to a big painting that says "Toon World".

"Interesting painting." Savannah said.

But then all of a sudden the lights flickered.

"Huh? What was that?" Savannah said.

She continued to walk but she noticed some folks are not around. She head back downstairs and she sees her parents gone.

"Mom? Dad? Where is everybody? Did they leave me by mistake?" Savannah asked.

The lights are dim. "Oh boy. I need to find a way out." Savannah said.

Savannah went back upstairs and sees that the Roger rabbit and cast statues are gone. "Huh? Where did the statues go?" Savannah asked. She heard something walking. "Who's there?" Savannah asked.

She followed the noise but noticed no one around. She looked around more until she sees words on the floor that says "Come help us Savy."

"Help who?" Savannah asked.

She then sees the new floor art open. "Strange, why is this exhibit open?" Savannah asked.

When she stepped into the art floor, it felt like the art floor is water but her shoe has turned cartoony. Savannah gasped. "Whoa, that's cool." Savannah said. Savannah entered the floor art and she turend into a cartoon. "Wow, look at me, I'm a cartoon. I wonder where am I?" Savannah asked. She sees a red heart gem necklace on the girl statue that looks like her.

"That girl looks like me. Hmm it says 'If you wear this gem around your neck, it will protect your life'. I guess I can wear it." Savannah says as she puts it around her neck.

Savannah sees that the way back has vanished. "Oh great, guess I will find another way out." Savannah said. She heard something. She sees a shadow that looks like a rabbit. "Roger Rabbit?" Savannah said as she followed him. She then sees Roger heading to the exit. "Roger Rabbit!" Savannah said.

Roger sees her. "How did you know my name?" Roger asked. "I saw you on TV when I was little." Savannah said. "I see your a big fan of me, that's nice." Roger said in a happy tone. "My name is Savannah but you can call me Savy. I'm from the real world but now I feel lost. Do you know where I am?" Savannah asked.

"Why you are in Toon Town, I'm heading to see R.K Maroon about something, do you want to come along?" Roger asked. "Sure." Savannah said.

"Okay follow me." Roger said.

Savannah follows him to leave Toon Town.

To be continued...


	2. Making Roger feel better and in the case

When Savy and Roger made it to R.K Maroon's office at night, Roger was crying on the blinds*

"Pattycake! Pattycake! I don't believe it!" Roger cries as he walks to the desk.

"Pattycake! Pattycake! It's not true!" Roger cries as he banged his head on the table.

"Oh boy." Savannah said.

"Take comfort son, you're not the first man who's wife played pattycake on him." R.K Maroon said as he gave Roger Rabbit a hankerchief. Roger blows his nose it it.

"I just don't believe it. I won't believe it, I can't believe it. I'd shan't believe it." Roger said.

"Believe it kid, I took the pictures myself, she'd played pattycake." Eddie said as he gave the pictures to Roger Rabbit.

Roger looked at the pictures. "No! Not my Jessica! Not Pattycake! Jessica's my wife! This is absolutly impossible! Jessica's the light of my life. The apple of my eye. The cream of my coffee." Roger said. "You better start drinking cause Acme is taking a drink now." Eddie said.

"Roger don't feel sad, this must be a mistake." Savannah said.

"Somebody must have made her do it." Roger cries a bit.

"Now drink this son it will make you feel better." R.K Maroon said as he gave Roger a drink.

Roger drinks it and he starts to change color and starts twitching. "Uh oh." Savannah said as she ducks. Roger then toots like a loud train whistle and the glass is breaking. Savannah covered her ears. Roger stopped and landed on the chair. "Thanks, I needed that." Roger said as he flopped his face on the desk. "Whoa that was loud." Savannah said. R.K Maroon gave Eddie the check. Roger was breathing sadly. "Roger, I know this seems painful for you, but you'll find someone new, won't he Mr. Valiant?" R.K Maroon asked. "Yeah, good looking guy like that, dames will be breaking is door down. "Dames?! What dames?! Jessica's the only one for me! We're going to be happy again! With an HP and Y!" as Roger ran out the window. "Roger wait for me buddy!" Savannah said as she follows him. "Well at least he took it well." Eddie said.

With Roger and Savy, Roger was crying on a box looking at his wallet near the acme factory.

"Oh Jessica, please tell me it's not true. Pleeease." Roger said as he cries.

Savy pats his back. "There there Roger, how about this, try to write your wife a love letter, maybe she'll love you for that." Savannah said.

Roger sniffles. "Will that work?" Roger asked. "It might, but it's getting late and I should get some sleep." Savannah said. "Where will you sleep?" Roger asked.

"Maybe I can sleep somewhere in the Acme Factory. Well since I have nowhere else to sleep." Savannah said. "Well okay. I'll be going Savy, I hope to see you tomorrow." Roger said as he left. Savy waved bye and she went in the Acme factory. She found some blankets and went behind the musical organ to rest on some boxes. "I bet this is all a dream. Maybe if I sleep I may be back at the museum." Savannah said as she went to sleep.

In Savy's dream, she is running away. She heard a voice. "Come to papa, hand over the heart." The voice said. "Stay away from me!" Savannah said. "You can't run away this easily, now you shall die!" The voice said.

Savy woke up and it was morning, but she heard something, she took a peak and see detectives and cops investigating the place. She sees something. "Okay so I'm not back at the museum, but what happened? Did someone got murderered?" Savannah quietly asked herself. She sees Marvin Acme's body dead.

"Mister Valiant." Jessica said. Jessica slaps Eddie. "Dang girl." Savy said. "I hope your proud of yourself and those pictures you took!" Jessica said as she left.

The cop tripped on a box of Toon shoes and the cops are trying to get the shoes. Marvin Acme's hand buzzer fell on the floor. Eddie went to pick it up but a dark cane hold the buzzer down. Savy quietly gasped that it was the evil vulture Judge Doom.

"Oh no. I'm dead if he sees me." Savannah said.

To be continued... 


	3. Meet the Toon patrol weasels

Savy listens to Judge Doom.

"We talked to Mr. Maroon to show the rabbit was quite agitated when you showed him the pictures. The rabbit said one way or another and he and wife are going to be happy. And there was an unknown toon girl trying to make him feel happy. Is that true?" Judge Doom asked. "Oh boy." Savannah said.

"Hey pal, do I look like a girl hunter?" Eddie asked. "Shut your yap Eddie the man's in charge." Santino said. "That's alright Lieutenant from the smell I say it was the booze talking. No matter the rabbit won't get far my men will find him." Judge doom said. "What men?" Savannah asked herself.

Suddenly there was a siren and the doors bust open and a Toon Patrol Wagon drove in and it knocked down the icthy powder boxes.

"Yikes." Savannah said.

"Weasels?!" Eddie asked. "Yes, I find they have a special gift for the work." Judge Doom said.

The leader weasel Smart guy weasel came out wearing a pink zoot suit, a tie with a diamond on it, a gold chain hanging from the pocket, a pink hat and wearing white spats. "Alright ya mugs fall out." Smart guy said.

A swirly eyed weasel with spikey hair and wearing a straight jacket, a weasel wearing a green zoot suit and long cape coat, a weasel wearing a tan shirt with a black vest and untied tie that likes to smoke, and a fat weasel wearing a stripped shirt, some shoes and a red propeller hat came out the wagon.

Savy kept her eyes on the leader weasel. "Wow, he's really handsome and real." Savy said quietly.

watch?v=tUYGzZ0tQpA

"Did you find the rabbit?" Judge Doom asked. "Don't worry Judge, we got deformants all over the city. We'll find him." Smart guy said.

"And for the mysterious girl with the black hair and the necklace?" Judge Doom asked.

"No sign of the gal yet, but we'll find her too." Smart guy said.

"Oh boy. This is bad if they find me." Savy said. She watches Judge Doom pick up the Toon shoe with the rubber glove and heads to a barrel in the Toon patrol wagon. He opened it to reveal green liquid called DIP. "I'll catch the rabbit Mr. Valiant, and I'll tie him, convict him. And excecute him." Judge Doom says. He dipped the toon shoe in the DIP. Savy watched in worry. "Oh the humanity. This is bad." Savy said.

Psycho giggles. "Heh heh heh, that's one dead shoe eh boss?" Greasy asked. "They're not kid gloves Mr. Valiant. But this is how we handle things down in Toon town, as for the girl, my men will bring her to me alive. If she's on the rabbit's side, she will be dipped. If not, she's hostage for my men." Judge Doom said.

Savy gulped. "Nope, nope, so much nope. I have to get out of here." Savannah said as she went out the emergency exit. "Hey did you hear that?" Wheezy asked. "Someone left the emergency exit. Hehehehe." Psycho said.

"Oh shoot they heard me." Savy said.

Savy ran down the street away from the acme factory.

watch?v=5W2hxUXBaps

Savy was soon away from the factory. "Close call. So if I were Roger, he is probably at Valiant's office right about now. Better warn him." Savannah said.

Savy head to Valiant's office*

To be continued... 


	4. Captured

When Savy came in the office, Savy sees Roger sleeping in Eddie's bed.

"Phew, Roger is still safe. I bet Eddie is on his way home soon." Savy said to herself. She went to the bathroom to hide.

When Eddie came back to his office, he looked in the glass and sees the will Baby Herman was talking about.

"The baby was right." Eddie said. He sighs and went to bed. When he tossed around, he was face to face to Roger. They both screamed and got out of bed. "How did you get here?!" Eddie asked. "Through the mail slot, I thought it would be best to stay inside, seeing I am wanted for murder." Roger said. Savy came out the bathroom.

"Roger there you are buddy!" Savy said. "Savy! Good to see you!" Roger said happily. "Wait how did you get here too kid?" Eddie asked. "Your door was open." Savy said. Eddie looked at Roger. "Wait a minute, anybody know you were here?" Eddie asked.

"Nope not a soul except, I didn't know where your office was, so I asked the newsboy, I asked the firemen, the green groceier, the butchers, the bakers they didn't know. But the liqure store guy, he knows." Roger said. Eddie picks him up. "In any rate the whole dang town knows you're here!" Eddie said as he takes him to the door. "Eddie no! Don't do this to him!" Savy said as he pulls him back. "I didn't kill anybody! I swear! This whole thing's a setup! A scam, a frame job!" Roger said. Eddie pulls Roger back. "My whole life is to make people laugh!" Roger said as he was pulled back to Eddie.

Roger was on the bed. "Okay I admit it! I got a little steamed when you showed me those pictures, so Savy here gave me some advice, so I went to the Ink n Paint club, but she wasn't in her dressing room. So I wrote her a love letter." Roger said. "Wait a minute, Savy here told you to write a love letter to your wife?" Eddie asked. "That's right, I know that she's an innocent system of circumstance." Roger said. "You did write a love letter?" Savy asked. "I suppose you did that lipstick mirror routine huh?" Eddie asked.

"Lipstick yes, mirror no, I found a nice clean piece of paper." Roger said as he pull the paper out. "Dear Jessica, how do I love thee, let me count the ways, one one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand." Roger said as he bounced on the bed. "I'm glad you got my advice Roger." Savy said. "Well why don't you leave the letter there?" Eddie asked.

"Obiously, a poem with this power of sencentivity should be read in person, so I wait home to wait for her, but the weasels were there waiting for me, so I ran." Roger said. "It's not the only problem for you Roger, Judge Doom says he's looking for me to see if I was working for you. I heard what Judge Doom was saying and I ran to find you." Savy said. "Oh no not you too." Roger said in worry.

"So why come to me, I'm the guy who took pictures of your wife." Eddie said. "Yeah and your also the guy who helped these other toons, Valiant and Valiant." Roger said. "Not anymore, get out of that chair!" Eddie said.

"Sorry about that." Savy said. "That's my brother's chair." Eddie said. "Yeah where is your brother anyway, he looks like a sensitive and nice fellow." Roger said. "That's it I'm calling the cops." Eddie said. "No don't do that please." Savy said. "Go ahead call the cops, I come here for help and what do you do, you turn me in, no no no I'll leave. So long and thanks for nothing." as Roger went in the closet. "Uh Roger?" Savy said.

"That's the closet!" Eddie said.

Eddie got up and he checked the closet. Roger came out the coat. "Eddie Valiant, you're under arrest." Roger said as a make a motor noise. Eddie pulled him out. "You idiot, I got no keys for these cuffs." Eddie said. "Now you've done it." Savy said.

They heard a siren noise. The three looked at the window and see the Toon patrol wagon. The weasels came out. "Com'on, get out. Move it, would ya move it!" Smart guy said. The five weasels head to the office. "Uh oh." Savy said. "AHHHH! It's the Toon patrol! Hide me Eddie please!" as Roger jumped in the drawer. "Get out of there!" Eddie said as he pulled him out. "Don't let them find me, com'on Eddie, you're my only hope." Roger begged. "Roger listen, I'm going to let the Toon patrol take me instead, that will give Eddie plenty of time to help you. I will find a way for them to get me." Savy said. "Please be alright." Roger said.

The door bangs. "Open up in the name of the law!" Smart guy said.

Savy went in the bathroom.

"Please Eddie, there's no justice for us toons anymore, if the weasels get their hands on me, I'm as good as DIP." Roger begged.

"Don't make us play rough Valiant we just want the rabbit." Smart guy said.

"What are we going to do Eddie? What are we going to do?" Roger asked in worry. "What's all this we stuff? They just want the rabbit." Eddie said.

Wheezy used his tommy gun to shoot the knob open. The weasels came in. "Looks like they gave us the slip huh boss?" Greasy asked. "Nah, Valiant's got em stashed somewhere." Smart guy said as he took his gun out. Smart guy looks around until he sees Eddie at the sink.

"Hold it right there!" Smart guy said. "Hello boys, didn't hear you come in." Eddie said.

Smart guy pulls a chair next to him. "Okay wise guy, where's the rabbit?" Smart guy asked. "Haven't seen him." Eddie said.

Smart guy sniffed in the sink. "What's in there?" Smart guy asked. Eddie pulled out a sock. Smart guy covered his nose. "Sheesh Valiant." Smart guy said as he walked away.

Roger popped out the water spitting out water. Smart guy heard something. Eddie put Roger back in the water and Smart guy looked at him mad. "Search the place boys, and leave no stone unturned." Smart guy said.

Savy picked a song from her phone. "Fight song, this will do." Savy said as she played the song. It played the music. The weasels heard it.

watch?v=EZxO7Uy2E-g

"Duh, what's that music?" Stupid asked.

Savy started singing: I was scream them loud tonight! Can you hear my voice this time? This is my fight song! Take back my life song, prove I'm alright soooong!

Wheezy opened the bathroom door and sees Savy singing. "(gasp) It's the girl boss!" Wheezy said.

The weasels see her singing. "What is she singing? It looks catchy." Psycho asked. Smart guy rolled his eyes and went near her. "Excuse me toots." Smart guy said. Savy paused the music and sees the weasels. "Whoa! You startled me." Savy said.

Greasy whistles like a wolf. "You look hot doll." Greasy said. "Are you the unknown toots we heard about?" Smart guy asked. "Well yes and no, I'm not unknown, I'm a human from the real world, well I was until I became a toon." Savy said. "Duh, real world? I don't get it?" Stupid asked. "Well Judge Doom wants to know if you are on the rabbit's side." Wheezy said. "That's ridiculous. I was wondering this place." Savy said. "Well you're coming along with us." Greasy said. "Um, I like the offer but I'll have to pass on that, I have to go find my home." Savy said as she walked pass them.

Smart guy holds her hand. "Listen here toots, we don't know if you want to come alive or not." Smart guy said. "Hey, let go!" Savy said as she tries to get free.

Smart guy pulled out a chlorofoam cloth and covered her nose and mouth, Savy tries to fight back, but she passed out in 6 seconds. Wheezy carried the girl.

Smart guy went to Eddie. "Alright Valiant, step out of line and we'll hang you and you're laundry out to dry." as Smart guy splashes water on him. "Com'on boys, we got the girl, lets amscray." Snart guy said. The weasels left with Savy.

Roger popped out the water spitting out water. "They're gone." Eddie said. "Poor Savy, hope she's okay. But how will I ever repay you?" Roger asked.

Roger kissed Eddie but Eddie gets him off.

"For starters, don't ever kiss me again!" Eddie said.

To be continued... 


	5. About their pasts

With Savy, she woke up on a couch. "Am I home?" Savy asked herself. She looked around and it doesn't look like her house.

"This isn't my home." Savy said to herself.

"About time your awake senorita." Greasy said as he came in. Savy was surprised. "I was surprised to see that you sang beautifully." Greasy said.

"Okay what do you want?" Savy asked. Greasy wrapped his arms around her. "I like you so much." Greasy said in a flirty way.

"Get off of me!" Savy said. "Greasy, off the gal." Smart guy said as he came in.

Greasy gets off Savy and went off. "So you're finally awake toots." Smart guy said as he smoke a cigar.

"It's Savy to you." Savy said. "Savy? Heh, that's an unusual name." Smart guy said. "Why did you bring me here?" Savy asked. "We want to know if you're working for the rabbit." Smart guy said.

"Look first of all I was at the museum in the real world, next thing I know, everyone and my parents are gone, I went in the water art exhibit and now I became a toon. I was hoping Roger would help me get home but he left to do something for his wife." Savy said.

"So you weren't with him?" Wheezy asked. "Of course not, and don't tell me, you must be Smart guy weasel, leader of the Toon patrol am I right?" Savy asked.

"Lucky guess toots." Smart guy said as he shrugs. "And you two must be Psycho the cute silly weasel, and Stupid the nice one." Savy said.

Psycho smiles bashfully. "Awww hehehehe." Psycho giggles. "Duh, that's right." Stupid said. "And you two must be Greasy the pervert weasel and Wheezy the smokey one." Savy said.

Wheezy blew out smoke. "That's me." Wheezy said. "How did you know about us?" Greasy asked. "I saw your statues at the museum." Savy said.

"What does the museum look like in your world?" Smart guy asked. "Well the museum has Roger Rabbit pictures and statues and artworks." Savy said.

"So you don't live here in Toon town right?" Smart guy asked. "I don't have a place to sleep at anyways. I think this isn't a dream." Savy said. "Well then you will stay with us and don't think about leaving this place." Smart guy said. "Understood." Savy said.

"Duh, by the way what was that thing that you sang on?" Stupid asked. "Oh this is my phone, new technology from my world. I pick songs to sing on it." Savy said.

"Can I touch it?" Psycho asked. "Whoa, easy there tiger, I don't want you to break it." Savy said.

"Awww." Psycho said. "You know, I always wanted to meet you guys in real life, can you tell me about your backstories and how you became the Toon patrol?" Savy asked.

"You want to know about our lives?" Smart guy asked. "Please? I wanted to know about your stories." Savy said. "Well alright if you insist. My story is that I lost my parents. The thing is somebody murdered them when I was young, now it's only me and my sister. My sis lived with my aunt to be safe." Smart guy said. Savy feels sorry for him. "That's awful." Savy said.

"Now to me, my mother has being beaten up by my father. She died 2 years ago. So I have decided to leave my home." Greasy said. "I started smoking with some guys when I was 15, I get use to love smoking." Wheezy said.

Psycho was shaking. "Some doctors tested on me, the chair made me crazy. They put me in this straight jacket, but the Toon patrol took me in for a home." Psycho said. "Duh, my dad yelled at me and I ran away from home." Stupid said.

"That's sad for you guys." Savy said.

Greasy tries to hold her hand. "Ahem." Smart guy said. "Sorry boss." Greasy said The phone then rings. Smart guy answers it and listens. "Okay boys, get ready, Eddie valiant is at the Ink n Paint club." Smart guy said.

"Come with us miss." Wheezy said. Savy got up and went in the Toon patrol wagon and they drove to the ink and paint club.

To be continued... 


End file.
